Mi Navidad Perfecta Es Contigo
by Ginanekokawaiibrony
Summary: Mi navidad..no quiero pasarla con nadie mas que contigo, eres vital para mi..no se porque no ise esto antes...estuve cegado..pero jamas deje de pensar en ti...Misty...MI Misty..


**Mi feliz navidad, es contigo..**

* * *

Fuiste la mejor amiga que pude tener, pero para ser sincero, lo que sentía, siento, y sentiré por ti, es mucho mas que una amistad, y lo sera hasta el fin de los tiempos..

"Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y el amor de mi vida se llama Misty, el mejor momento de mi vida fue cuando la conoci, el peor momento de mi vida fue cuando nos tuvimos que despedir, pero prometimos que nos volveríamos a ver, y cumpliré esa promesa, sin importar que pase..  
3 semana de Diciembre.  
Lunes, Diciembre  
4:30 de la mañana.  
Aun esta oscuro, decidí salir temprano, para no tener que despedirme de Iris y Cilan, y que probablemente, ellos trataran de venir conmigo, y sinceramente, eso no me gustaría para nada, ahora lo único que me importa es encontrar a Misty, ya no quiero esperar mas...  
8:22  
Ya e salido de la ciudad,estoy lejos,pero ahora pare a comprar un desayuno e investigar donde se encuentra Misty...por ahora no hay nada, pero no me rendiré jamas de los jamases...  
13:45  
Ahora estoy almorzando, y ya casi descubro la localización de Misty, no se que haré cuando la encuentre, excepto que la abrazare muy fuerte, tal vez llore, pero lo único que quiero es verla otra vez..mi Misty...  
15:20  
Recibí una llamada de Cilan y Iris, les dije que salí a entrenar y volveré en un rato jeje,pero bueno, cada vez estoy mas cerca de encontrar a mi amada..me e enterado de una posible localización en un lugar muy cerca de por aquí.. ahora iré, espero que allí este..  
Martes,Diciembre  
11:00  
Ya recorrí el lugar pero no encontré a Misty, eso no quiere decir que me rendiré,solo tomare un descanso, de un dia,dejare que mis pokemon tomen iré libre, y ademas coman, y yo también tengo hambre...  
Jueves,Diciembre  
12:00  
Me tome mas tiempo del que pensaba, pero ahora arreglare mis cosas y me voy de nuevo, mi búsqueda por mi amada no termina..  
Viernes,Diciembre  
10:00  
Bueno, e encontrado otra pista de donde puede estar,y juro que no me rendiré hasta encontrarla, la llamaría, pero no se me había ocurrido hasta ahora, y mi teléfono lo deje en el tren...pero cuando consiga un teléfono, recordare su numero y la llamare, ojala no halla cambiado de teléfono...  
20:10  
Y-y-ya es de no-noche, estoy en una cabi-bina telefo-fo-fónica...ha-hace, mu-u-ucho frió, y lo único que-que quiero e encontrar a Mi-Mi-Misty, pero mi cuerpo..me..me quiere de-de-dejar caer al suelo..pero no me rendiré sin encontrar a Misty...estoy marcando le a Misty mientras abrigo a Pikachu..y...es..espera, esta..sonando..Misty contesta por favor, repetía en mi mente cada 2 segundos...hasta que, del otro lado de la linea..  
-¿hola? ¿quien es?  
-Mi..Mi..Misty...¿e..e...eres tuu?  
-¿quien es? ¿¡Ash eres tu!? ¡cuanto tiempo!  
-Misty..¿don..donde estas?  
-¿Ash..te encuentras bien?  
-si, ¿pero donde estas Mi..Mi..Misty?  
-¿seguro estas bien?  
-¡Solo dime donde..estas!  
-estoy en Canto ¿y tu? -entonces deje caer el teléfono-...¿Ash? ¿sigues hay?  
Tome a Pikashu y cirro lo mas que pude, ya sabia donde estaba, pero yo tenia frió,hambre, y Pikashu también se estaba congelando, ahora no sabia que hacer...me me..me siento devil, creo que voy a...a...-en ese momento caí al suelo y no me podía levantar, necesitaba ayuda-  
Domingo,Diciembre  
11:35  
Desperté en un hospital..en un cuarto con Pikashu a mi lado, lo primero que ise fue abrazarlo, ya no me sentia devil..  
-que bueno que despertaste-me dijo la enfermera al entrar-estuviste dormido un dia entero...¿supongo que deves tener ambre?  
-si..por favor..  
15:30  
Ya salí del hospital, y estoy listo para ir a buscar a Misty...Ahora si que si, ya nada se interpondrá en mi camino, eso creí, hiva saliendo, cuando al final del pasillo vi a Iris y Cilan,entonces me oculta, escuche que ellos querían verme, entonces entre al baño y salí por la ventana...espero que no me hayan visto...  
18:34  
Llegue a Canto, estoy llamando a Misty, espero que conteste..ya contesto  
-Misty, soy yo Ash, estoy en Canto, puedes decirme donde estas..  
18:57  
No puedo creerlo, ella esta frente a mi..ahora las preguntas son, ¿me extrañara?,¿que hago?,¿me corresponderá..? no lo se..  
-Misty..  
-Ash..  
-hola- entonces me acerque un poco, y ambos corrimos hacia el otro, nos abrazamos sonrojados y yo, no queria soltarla..-Misty, te extrañe...-acaricie su rostro..  
-también te extrañe Ash  
-Misty..ahy algo que quería decirte..y por eso vine a verte..veras..  
-Ash  
-siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos, pero yo..  
-Ash..  
-e sentido algo mas que una amistad por ti Misty-y ambos nos sonrojamos  
-Ash yo..  
-Misty..  
Y al unisono dijimos-te amo..  
-Misty...- y sellamos ese hermoso momento, ojala alguien pudiera capturar ese lindo momento, nosotros ahy, las palomas blancas empezaron a volar apenas nuestros labios se tocaron, con esa hermosa fuente también tras nosotros.  
-¿quieres ser mi novia?  
-por supuesto..Ash..  
25 de Diciembre  
1:00  
Oficialmente ya es navidad..y estoy con la mujer que amo, nada puede ser mejor que esto..  
-Feliz navidad Misty..  
-Feliz Navidad..Ash..  
-bueno, este es tu regalo..-y le di una caja de tamaño mediano pequeño regular, la cual bario emocionada, y se emociono mas, cuando de dentro saco, una almohada con una pokeball, una gorra igual a la mía, pero amarilla, y un nuevo pokedex naranjo con una decoración de un corazón que decida, "Misty y Ash"..  
-Ash..esto..es..esto es mucho..gracias..  
-no hay de que, mi princesita..  
Ella rió sonrojada-bueno, este es tu regalo- y me dio una carta, la cual tenia dos pasajes de avión, para ir de vacaciones..  
-gracias Misty  
En ese mismo instante la abrace de la cintura, ella coloco su brazos en mi cuello y nos besaos sellando esta hermosa escena..

* * *

_**Fin.**_  
_**Se que fue corto, y raro para algunos en la forma que lo escribí pero espero que les haya gustado..AshxMisty4ever..bueno..**_  
_**Todos: ¡Feliz año nuevo y prospero Navidad!**_


End file.
